What Do I Do Now?
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: On the day that Hermione is to go back to Hogwarts after Chistmas Break, she finds out that her Father was murdered by Voldermort. Next thing she knows she's on the Hogwart's Express with Tom Riddle... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story ever, so please be kind, and tell me what you think of it so far ok? Thanks a bunches, and please read and review! Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling blah blah blah Summary: The day that Hermione is to leave for Hogwarts after Christmas Break, she finds that her Father was murdered by Voldermort. Will she fall in love with the man who will kill her Father in the future or will revenge always be playing around in the back of her mind?  
  
It was my last day at home before I had to leave for Hogwarts later on that day. I had gone out with my friends to see a movie one last time before I was to leave for the Hogwarts Express. I hugged my friends tightly and told them that I'd see them again in the summer. With that said I walked home slowly, wanting to savor the beautiful December afternoon with snow lined up all along the streets, looking as if the world was painted white. Beautiful Christmas decorations, with the bright colorful lights, angel perched up on windows, and a couple Santas here and there in front of yards.  
I got back home and noticed there were two cars parked in the driveway instead of my parents' usual one. I looked closer at the other car and realized that it was Uncle Robert's silver mini-van with the "My child made it on the honor roll" bumper sticker. Seeing that it was my favorite uncle's car, I happily bounded into the house with a smile on my face. Uncle Robert was the only person in my family besides my parents that knew that I was a witch. He never thought that I was a freak or anything when he found out; instead he found it fascinating and cool that I was a witch. That's why I loved him so much, each time I came back he always asked me about how I was and if school was treating me well and stuff like that. He was only a couple years older than me, and I could really talk to him about everything. Maybe that was another reason why he's my favorite relatives.  
I expected Uncle Robert to came and embrace me with one of his great big bear hugs, but instead I was met with dead silence, the kind that just makes you know immediately that something is horribly wrong. I stared up at Uncle Robert's face and noticed that his usual happy bright eyes were not twinkling. All they held was sadness rite now. His face was grim, not a trace of a smile lay anywhere. I saw Mother's face, her face looked so sad. I had never seen her like this before; her usual smile was nowhere to be found. Her eyes, they held so much pain in them and were red and puffy from crying, but why would she cry?  
I looked around the room once more, and then all of a sudden I noticed something missing. "Where's Daddy?" I asked to nobody in particular, as I heard my voice slowly trembling.  
I saw my Mother's eyes began to fill up with tears again, and then all of a sudden I knew what was wrong. Yet I refused to believe. I too, could feel tears beginning to form up in my eyes, but I blinked them quickly away. "No, this can't be right. No, this is all a big huge misunderstanding, something's wrong, but it has absolutely nothing to do with Daddy.NOTHING."  
"Listen to me Hermione, I know this is hard for you to believe but your Father is gone now. There's nothing you can do about it right now. Your Father was murdered."  
Murdered.gone..the words echoed in my mind a couple more times before I fully took in what he had said.  
"Daddy would NEVER leave me and Mommy like that! Don't you dare say that again! He is NOT GONE!!! I'm dreaming! Any moment now, I'm going to wake up, I'm going to see Daddy again and I'll know that none of this has ever happened." The tears were now pouring freely down my face and my body shook from the sobs that escaped from me.  
I placed my arms around myself and tried to restrain myself from shaking. I kneeled down on the floor and just cried. Slowly I felt Mother's arms wrap around me and I began to cry with Mother.  
"What happened Mommy? Who would kill Daddy? Nobody hates him, everybody loves him. Why would anyone want to murder Daddy?"  
But then the answer came to me, just as quickly as I had asked the question. It was Voldermort, it was him. He killed my Father. He was already coming back to power so quickly, and he knew that I was one of Harry's closest friends.  
"It was him wasn't it, he killed Daddy."  
Slowly, I began to see the world go in and out of focus. I felt my head spinning, "Daddy." I whispered, right before I heard something like glass breaking, and then the world went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I slowly opened up my eyes, and I saw the world spinning around me. I shook my head, trying to wake myself up. I looked around, and realized that I was on the Hogwarts Express. I wonder how I got here. I stood up quickly, trying to figure out what in the world was happening, when I realized that I was too weak, and I began to fall again. Suddenly, I felt strong arms catch onto me, right before I was to fall. I looked up into deep, dark blue eyes. Someone I had never seen before throughout all 6 years that I was at Hogwarts.  
I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he kept a strong hold onto me. "Come now, you don't want to fall again now do you?"  
I gave up, and allowed for him to drag back to a seat where he sat down. I expected him to let go of me, since we were now sitting and I wouldn't be able to fall anyways. But instead he kept a tight hold onto me. I glared at him, only to see him respond by laughing lightly at me. "Who are you anyways?" I asked him angrily.  
"I think that the question is more who you are. I've never once seen you before here and this is already my seventh year. Besides you aren't even wearing the Hogwarts robes."  
I began to panic again, this was my seventh year too, and how could this be possible? This isn't right; I knew something was wrong when I woke up on the train. "Shoot," I muttered under my breath.  
"But since I am such a nice person, I'll tell you my name anyways. It's Tom Riddle."  
This time I really panicked, Tom Riddle. No, I couldn't have gone back in time to when he was in school! He's going to be a psycho lunatic that goes around murdering innocent people when he grows up! Murdering.all of a sudden I remembered again. It's him; he's the bastard that's going to kill my Father.  
His voice interrupted my thoughts once again, "So who are you?"  
"Hermione Grange," lied when I realized I was about to tell the evil bastard my real name. "I'm a new student here, just transferred from another school."  
"Grange, what a weird last name, are you a pureblood?"  
I knew that Tom hated muggleborns, and I wanted to get as far away from this guy as possible, so I told him the truth on that one. I expected him to leave right away when he heard that I wasn't pureblood but yet he still stayed, with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.  
"Why don't you take your hands off of me so I could get off of your lap? How's that sound?"  
"No, I actually enjoy your presence."  
"Oh, so now all of a sudden you're in love with me right? After you've barely even known me for ten minutes, you've fallen deeply in love with me." I said to him sarcastically while glaring at him.  
Except this time, instead of laughing at me, he kissed me. This time I began to desperately try and wriggle out of his grasp, but he kept his hold tight on me. Soon I found myself kissing him back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~ A/N: Ok tell me what you think about it. Leave a Review please! And it's going to get better later on!!!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
Gothic-neelam thanks for the review! =D  
  
Lady Evanescence thanks for the compliment! =D  
  
Well anyways here's the new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it and please read and review!!!  
  
What Do I Do Now?  
UNnormal M0nkey  
  
All of a sudden I remembered who I was kissing and quickly pulled out of the kiss and tried to get out of Tom's grasp, but again he had a tight hold on me. I was beginning to get frustrated at him and I was feeling so ashamed at myself for kissing him. I so desperately wanted for him to kiss me again but then another part of me wanted to slap him so I could wipe that smug look off of his face. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard him laugh at me.AGAIN!  
  
"So, I guess you enjoyed that kiss just as much as I did if not more?"  
  
Ugh, that stupid smug voice!!! I really wanted to slap him.but then those beautiful blue eyes, the charming smile, and that beauti-wait a second! Snap out of it Hermione! This is TOM RIDDLE we're talking about here. Future Voldermort, crazy mass murderer, psycho lunatic! Guy who will kill your father in the future.kill.father.again the thought struck me with a huge impact. Tears were stinging behind my eyes again and next thing I know I was bringing up my hand and striking it down with all the force I could muster. Right before my hand was to come in contact with his cheek he caught it.  
  
His eyes were blazing with pure anger but then again I knew that my eyes probably looked the same if not filled with even more anger.  
  
"Don't you ever try to hit me again."  
  
"Well then DON'T touch me ever, and let go of me right this instant." I said as I began to struggle to get out his grasp again but to no avail.  
  
"I don't think you're the one that should be giving orders, seeing as how I seem to be the one with all the power."  
  
I looked at him again and his look really scared me. There was a mixture of pure evilness and the need and desire to have power. I guess this guy sort of became Voldermort before he even got out of school.not surprised though. Not surprised at all.  
  
Instantly I stopped struggling and I sort of went limp. A plan quickly formed in my head, and then I heard myself sigh in defeat. Why not play helpless innocent girl? I forced tears to come out of my eyes and pretended to try to not him see. I guess it worked.  
  
Instantly he seemed to tighten his grip on me in a possessive manner. I buried my head into his chest and pretended to cry.  
  
"What do you want with me?" I said in between my fake sobs. "I didn't do anything at all to you."  
  
"What do I want? Well, that's an easy question to answer dear. It's you I want."  
  
I was unprepared for this kind of response and I was sort of stunned with no words at all to say and no reply to come up with. Then to my good fortune the train stopped and it was time to get off to go to Hogwarts.  
  
This time he let go of me and I quickly sighed in relief. But as soon as my sigh escaped from my mouth he slipped an arm around my waist. "Darn," I muttered under my breath. Why won't this guy just stop bugging me?!  
  
I couldn't really think of anything to do or say so I just sort of let him guide me through. I saw looks of jealousy on the other girl's faces; I couldn't exactly blame them though. I would be head over heals this guy too and be flattered about it if I didn't know he was going to be a mass murderer. But at that moment, I just wanted to get the hell away from him as soon as possible.  
  
We got into Hogwarts and I heard Professor Dumbledore talk to me suddenly.  
  
"Hermione Grange, yes we've been expecting you. Come with me I think that you and I need to talk about your new school since you have just transferred from another school."  
  
Phewsh.thank goodness now I can get away from Tom. But just as quickly as I was grateful I became confused all over again. How did Dumbledore even know about this? Questions continued to soar through my mind and next thing I know I heard Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"May I suggest you have a seat dear?"  
  
I guess we had entered his office and I didn't even know.  
  
"I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask me but I don't think that even I can answer them. First of all Headmaster Dippet thinks that you are a foreign exchange student as does the rest of the school and student body will soon think. I don't know how I know, but you are from the future am I correct?"  
  
"Um, yea." I stammered in surprise.  
  
"I just want to let you know that you cannot tell anyone that you are from the future. I don't even think that I should know this really. I'd just like to know how you got here in the first place though."  
  
"I'm not even sure myself.something was happening back in my time, and then I blacked out. Next thing I know I'm on the train."  
  
"Well that's certainly weird my dear, but never mind about that. Something's telling me that there is a reason as to why you were sent here.But I do not know that reason. It is up to you to figure that out yourself. Now, I suggest we head to the feast where you should get sorted."  
  
I nodded my head in response to Dumbledore's last statement while everything else he said didn't really seem to yet make sense in my head yet. I followed Dumbledore out of his office and soon we were back in the Great Hall.  
  
"This is Hermione Grange," I heard Dumbledore begin; "She will be spending her last year in Hogwarts with us. She is a foreign exchange student from another school in America."  
  
Next thing I know I'm told to go up onto the stool and get resorted.  
  
'Please sort me into Slytherin..I have something I have to do there.please.sort me into that house.please.' I silently thought in my head.  
  
The hat must have listened to me because I hear it scream, "SLYTHERIN" out loud to the Great Hall.  
  
I timidly walk to the Slytherin table afraid that some of them will come and bite my head off. But I make it there safely and sit down into one of the chairs and sigh in relief. But again, just as soon as I think I have no worries for a while I feel an arm snake around my waist.  
  
"Made it into Slytherin I see. Congratulations."  
  
Remembering what he had last said to me on the train I didn't really know how to respond. Judging by his good looks nobody has ever rejected him before so I guess he sort of just assumed of me as him girl. Fine with me.it goes in with my plan I guess.might as well use it to my advantage since he seems to show interest in me.  
  
"Thanks!" I said to him with a fake yet really believable smile plastered onto my face. With that I sort of snuggled myself into his arms hoping he would think that I too was seriously interested in him. I could tell he was smiling and I'm sure that he had a smug look on his face also. The plan is working I suppose.slowly.  
  
The feast went on and I learned that Tom was head boy and this other girl from Gryffindor was head girl. Soon we were all heading back to the Slytherin dormitories. Tom told all of us the password, "Parsletongue," and we entered the room. Right before I entered into the room I was to share with a couple other Slytherin seventh years, Tom pulled me back and kissed me. This time I quickly kissed him back but then let go just as quickly. I grinned slyly at him and left him there outside with a surprised look on his face.  
  
That night as I lay in the bed as all of the other girls drifted off into sleep I collected together all of my thoughts. I sort of realized how I got back in time in the first place. I wanted revenge.and I guess that it was so strong that somehow I had gotten thrown back into time to get that revenge. I wanted to stop Voldermort from committing all those evil deeds that he will commit. I had a plan, I wasn't sure if it was really going to work.but I was going to try my best into making it work if it was going to be the last I was to ever do. 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: I've decided to stop writing the story in Hermione's point of view. From now on if it's anyone thinking I'll just have 'example' for it. Please read and review!!!! And in the previous chapter the feast was sort of to welcome all the students back from winter break and the password was changed since Winter Break. Sorry if it was a little confusing. The story still continues in Tom's time with it being since they returned form Winter Break.  
  
What Do I Do Now?  
UNnormal M0nkey  
  
~back in the present~  
  
"Where do you reckon Hermione is Ron? I still haven't seen her yet and everyone that left for Christmas Vacation has already come back." Harry said to Ron in the Gryffindor common room while the two of them were in another game of wizard's chess.  
  
"Check Mate Harry, but I don't know where she could be either, but I'm sure she's fine though. I mean what could have possibly happened?"  
  
Just as those words left Ron's mouth though a distressed looking Professor McGonnagol burst through the portrait.  
  
"Harry, Ron, come with me. I think that the headmaster has something that he wants to talk to the two of you about."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances at each other.  
  
"This doesn't have anything to do with Hermione does it Professor?" Harry slowly asked her dreading the answer.  
  
"I'm afraid that it does.But hurry up now, the headmaster will tell you what this all about once you get there."  
  
Professor McGonnagol led Harry and Ron out of the common room and they went to where the headmaster's room was.  
  
"Acid Pop," McGonnagol said and instantly the door opened and they stepped inside.  
  
Harry and Ron walked inside the office and saw Dumbledore sitting down in the chair with a very distressed look on his face.  
  
"I'm sure that the two of you have been worrying about Hermione Granger, seeing as to how she still hasn't arrived here yet. I am sorry to inform to you that even I do not know exactly where Hermione is. This morning, before she was to get onto the Hogwart's Express she found out that her Father had been murdered by Voldermort. When her Mother and Uncle told her, she took it pretty hard I suppose. Seconds after, she blacked out and just sort of disappeared from her Mother's arms.It has sort of led me to believe that Hermione's desire for revenge for her Father has somehow transported her back in time so she could get that revenge. I myself am not that sure as to how that could happen. But as you all know Hermione is a very powerful witch.I'm guessing that she will only return back to our time when her task is complete."  
  
Harry and Ron had no words at all to say to Dumbledore and the two of them just stared at him with surprise and confusion written all over their faces.  
  
~Back to Where Hermione Is~  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up and stared at the room around her. 'Where am I? I'm not in the Gryffindor dormitories.no.wait a second.' she thought as she remembered what had happened. She reluctantly got up out of bed and went into the restroom where she relaxed for a long time in a bubble bath. It was only Saturday morning so she didn't have to go to classes that morning.  
  
Hermione sat in the tub for a really long time trying to piece together everything that had happened. 'Ok.so I'm back in time now just because I want revenge.my plan doesn't even make that much sense. Get Tom Riddle to fall in love with me and then pretend that I'm in love with him. Then one day when he least expects it.kill him? Ok.how the heck am I supposed to do that?'  
  
Hermione was interrupted from all of her thoughts when Carla, another Slytherin seventh year begin to knock on the door.  
  
"Hermione! Are you done yet?! There are other people that need to use the restroom to you know!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes but hollered out, "I'll be done in just a minute!"  
  
Reluctantly she got out of the tub changed, and used her wand to mutter a quick drying spell to dry her hair. She grabbed the bath robe and walked out of the bathroom with a quick apology to Carla.  
  
"Finally you're done in there!"  
  
Rolling her eyes to herself once again Hermione headed back to her dormitory where she threw on a pair of sweats and sweat shirt. Expecting to just spend the rest of the day in front of the common room in front of the fire with a nice book she was going to get at the library.  
  
She got out of her room not watching where she was really going and not really noticing anything around her when again.she felt Tom's arm snake around her waist. Cursing him in her mind for ruining her whole day already she snuggled into Tom's arm while being mentally disgusted with herself. Not really knowing what to do next Hermione stood up on her tip toes and kissed Tom deeply. Soon enough Tom was kissing her back for all his worth. But just as things started to get nice, Hermione pulled out of the kiss and grinned at Tom.  
  
"Seeya later then."  
  
Hermione began to walk away satisfied with herself since she had left Tom with a baffled look on his face when all of a sudden she felt his arm around her again.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
'Gosh when will this guy EVER leave me alone!!!' But on the outside she just smiled at him and replied back to him in a nice way.  
  
"Nowhere really, going back into my room so I can change into something nicer and then grab a jacket. Just going to go outside and walk around Hogwarts. It certainly is beautiful here with all the snow lying around. It looks like a picture out of a fairytale. Care to join me?" Hermione lied even though her intentional plan was to go to the library.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Ok then, I'll be back in a couple minutes."  
  
Hermione ran back into her room and tried to find something nicer to wear. If she was going to get Tom to fall in love with her she was going to have to look better. She quickly found a pair of low slung jeans, a nice sweater and then grabbed her pea coat. She muttered a quick spell to settle her hair down. Another couple seconds later and she had muttered another spell which instantly put makeup on her that matched with her outfit and hair. Grabbing a pair of high heeled boots Hermione went out of the room thinking about what she was going to do with him during their walk. 'I have to make myself seem like I believe in all of his ways. Make it seem that I think that everything he's either doing right now or going to do in the future I completely agree with him.'  
  
Tom's POV  
  
'It's fun messing with that mud bloods head. She thinks that I actually like her.yeah right.'  
  
I heard Hermione open her door and I was stunned by the way she looked. Her brown hair wasn't bushy anymore but instead hung down past her shoulders in nice curly little waves. The hair looked so soft, her eyes were such a rich chocolate brown color. She was beautiful.  
  
'No, can't fall for her.she's a mudblood.' But then again I knew that I was fighting a losing battle. I had already fallen in love with her. All previous thoughts of messing with her feelings vanished from my head. I felt a need to make this girl mine, and I would do anything in power to get her..  
  
"Ok, so are we ready to go then?" Hermione's voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Of course my dear." Again I put my arm around her waist and this time I felt.this feeling that I couldn't describe.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
'Judging by the look on his face when he first saw me, I'd say that my outfit worked right? Definitely captivated his attention.'  
  
Normal POV  
  
But it wasn't only Tom's attention that Hermione had captured. Practically every single person in the common room was looking at Hermione with new found interest. You couldn't exactly blame them though. Hermione was a very beautiful girl. Hermione seemed unaware of the fact though.  
  
Tom began to glare at every single guy that was staring at Hermione and soon nobody was really staring at her anymore. Almost every Slytherin knew that Tom Riddle was Voldermort, (It was just one of those things people knew and wanted to tell somebody that would do something about it but were too afraid to. The teachers never knew though. A pity really, because then maybe he could have been stopped.) and nobody wanted to get on his bad side- - let alone look at the girl that Tom Riddle wanted with interest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok done with that chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading it and PLEASE leave me a review!!! Thanks a bunches! 


	4. an

A/N: Ah, sorry I sort of screwed up the chapters. I had chapter two written and I thought I had uploaded that one, but I really just uploaded chapter one again. So sorry I just realized that. I'll fix it as soon as possible. I am so sorry. In the mean time, please review! 


	5. chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next chapter!  
  
Thanks to everyone for all the reviews!  
  
I've fixed up the little problem.I had actually mixed up the first and second chapter.hehe sorry I'm a bum. Well it's all better so please enjoy now!  
  
And from now on, Hermione's thoughts will be with these ~ things, and Tom's with '' everyone else's thoughts will be * and I'll specify it.  
  
What Do I Do Now?  
UNnormalM0nkey  
  
Hermione and Tom walked outside of Hogwarts both holding hands now. To everyone they looked just like a normal couple, the envy to all of Hogwarts. It was easily said that Tom was the most handsome boy in Hogwarts, and Hermione ever since she came she had take that spot. Tom looked like a spitting image of someone right out of a magazine, perfect in just about every way. Hermione didn't look like a Barbie doll but she had the beautiful soft brown hair that just looked perfect and the big beautiful brown eyes to make up for it. In order words, the two of them were just beautiful and flawless. They looked perfect for each other. By taking a glance at the two, nobody would ever really be able to guess what really went on in these two individuals' personal lives.  
  
The two of them didn't really know what to say to each other, both were sort of still enthralled by everything; but both of them for different reasons.  
  
~Wow.I still can't believe that I'm here with future Voldermort, trying to get the guy to fall in love with me.He's so handsome though.too bad he's going to turn evil. He would have made a pretty good boyfriend actually.~  
  
'She's so beautiful.I can't stop thinking about her. Yes, I will definitely make her mine, and soon we will rule this'  
  
But Tom was cut short from his words when all of a sudden he felt a sudden cold wetness hit his face. At first his face lashed out in anger but then he heard laughter that sounded so beautiful to his ears and he turned around to see who it was. Instantly his anger melted away and a look of mischief took over his face. It was Hermione that had thrown the snowball and now she was laughing at the startled look on his face so hard that she did not seem to realize that Tom had gotten a snowball and before she knew what was happening she also felt something cold and wet hit her face. Hermione instantly stopped laughing and glared at Tom because he had begun to laugh at her surprised face.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!"  
  
"You threw one at me first! So it's only fair and you shouldn't be complaining that I threw one at you!" At this Hermione tried to feign innocence but failing horribly so just grabbed a bunch of snow packed it into a snowball and threw it at his face really hard. The snowball hit Tom square in the face and Hermione ran away as fast as she could while laughing hysterically.  
  
Sadly though for Hermione, Tom was a really fast runner while she was eh, not that quick herself.In a matter of seconds Tom had caught Hermione and had his arms wrapped around her waist and the two of them both fell into the snow.  
  
"Oops.I guess my hand had slipped when I had gathered a little bit of snow you know.accidents can happen." Hermione said while trying her best to keep a straight face.  
  
"And you know.your reaction was really hilarious." Hermione also added.  
  
"Oh, so I guess you just needed something to laugh about right?" Tom asked Hermione, his voice showing a hint of teasing that Hermione didn't seem to really notice.  
  
~Hey, he's made a pretty good excuse for me! ~  
  
"Uh, yeah! That's why you know, it's supposed to be good for you when you laugh!"  
  
"It's good for you right? So I guess that this would be good for you."  
  
And with that said, Tom immediately began tickling Hermione mercifully.  
  
"Stop tickling me! PLEASE!!!" Hermione screamed in between her laughs while she kicked and thrashed trying to get away from him.  
  
"I thought it was good for you though Hermione. So see, I'm just trying to help you out." Tom said while laughing at Hermione.  
  
The two of them continued-well more like Tom continued tickling Hermione for about another three minutes, and it was surely a funny sight to see, with Hermione shrieking and laughing, occasionally screaming for him to stop, and then with Tom just laughing at Hermione. Everyone that walked by and saw the two were genuinely surprised, nobody had ever seen Tom that happy.ever.  
  
By the time Tom had stopped tickling Hermione she was red in the face and completely breathless. She tried to put on a look of anger but failed completely since you could see a hint of a smile that seemed like it couldn't be wiped off her face. Tom however, seemed unfazed by Hermione because he was still laughing merrily. A gust of wind blew by and Hermione shivered. She hadn't realized that she was covered in snow from rolling around in the snow. Now she realized how cold she was.  
  
Hermione turned to Tom, "Let's get back inside Tom, I'm freezing and I want a cup of hot cocoa," she said to him while her teeth chattered.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed, "I guess it is pretty cold isn't it?" Tom grinned sheepishly as he realized that he too, like Hermione was also covered with snow.  
  
As Hermione was starting to get up out of the snow, Tom leaned in all of a sudden and kissed Hermione softly on the lips.  
  
'It feels so good to be with Hermione, she makes me feel happiness that I've never felt before. I can't remember another time where I've been able to just be free and have fun like I just did. She makes me feel whole.'  
  
~Wow.that was completely random wasn't it? But it's what I want right? To get him to fall for me, and by him kissing me I'm guessing that it's working. But it's not supposed to feel good; I'm supposed to feel repulsed by it, so then why did it feel so right? ~  
  
Hermione knew the answer to that of course. She had been afraid of it even when she first saw him and had made the plan. She was falling for him, and she no longer felt like she was in control of her own emotions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Tom were sitting in the Slytherin common room in from of the fire each with their own mug of hot cocoa. The two of them sat there silently sipping on the warm chocolately fluid.  
  
All of a sudden, Tom's voice broke the silence.  
  
"Remember what I had said to you on the train?"  
  
Hermione felt her cheeks flush, perfectly well remembering what he had said to her.  
  
"Um.I think that I want some more whipped cream for my hot chocolate." Hermione stammered trying to change the subject and quickly scrambling out of her chair to get away and avoid this topic.  
  
But Tom caught her arm before Hermione could even get up out of her chair.  
  
"Don't try to change or avoid the subject Hermione," he said softly to her, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I meant what I said; I want you to be mine."  
  
Hermione quickly averted her eyes or at least tried to until she heard Tom's voice.  
  
"Look at me Hermione."  
  
Hermione didn't know what to think, her head was swimming with all these confusing thoughts.  
  
~Isn't this what you wanted Hermione? This is the opportunity.just say ok.~  
  
But Hermione was afraid to say ok because she already knew by now that she had fallen for him and that wasn't part of the plan.  
  
~Snap out of it! This guy is going to kill your father unless you stop him! Push aside your feelings for now.~  
  
Slowly Hermione looked up at Tom and gave him weak smile.  
  
"Ok?"  
  
With that, Tom gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled happily at himself.  
  
Some part of Hermione was extremely happy that she was Tom and Tom liked her, but another part of her felt sick.  
  
~How could I fall in love with him? How? He's going to be the destruction of your happiness in your time! ~  
  
But another voice entered her head.  
  
~And that's why I'm here.to try and stop him.somehow I'll succeed.~  
  
The original plan was to gain his full trust and then turn on him and kill him before he gained full power. Now it sounded it even more stupid than it did before. But now Hermione wanted to change him to make him good. Prevent him from becoming evil; prevent him for becoming Lord Voldermort. But since he was already Lord Voldermort, the last solution left was to change him.  
  
A voice crept into Hermione's head.  
  
~You've got your plan now, but the question is.can you do it? ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Hermione and Tom walked into the Great Hall together holding hands. The moment the two entered the room every single student and even a couple of the staff stared at them in shock. They were all surprised.majorly surprised.  
  
Hermione was nothing different than she was yesterday, still all smiles and laughing all the time. It was Tom that they were all shocked at about. Tom was also laughing with her and smiling, and the laughter and smile were actually real. The usual smirk that he used to have on his face all the time was replaced with a boyish grin, the normal glaring eyes were twinkling merrily, and instead of the normal evil voice they all heard a voice filled with happiness and joy.  
  
Everyone was genuinely surprised and said nothing for about ten seconds. Soon the loud buzz of different conversations going on consumed the Great Hall again. Nothing was different about this except for the fact that the main topic this evening was Tom and Hermione.  
  
By the end of the nigh everyone knew. It was official. Tom and Hermione were now an item/couple/dating, whatever you wish to call it. The bottom line was that they were together and Tom was actually happy to be with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I am so sorry everyone for now updating earlier.ah I was just really busy. We had science fair to do, and I'm still not done yet but I just felt like I had to update for you guys. And then there was this huge Spanish test too, and just so much school work! Bottom line, sorry it took so long. Won't do it again!  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY!!! I LOV E YOU ALL AND PLEAE REVIEW THIS ONE ALSO! THANKS A BUNCHES! 


End file.
